


Can a heart break, once it's stopped beating?

by tylexe



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), Love Triangles, M/M, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylexe/pseuds/tylexe
Summary: Peter and Mary Jane's families have arranged their marriage.Peter is immensely nervous about the wedding, and Mary Jane's family no longer seem to be fond of him, only intensifying the situation for Peter.While he paces the forest, practicing his vows, he makes a promise he didn't intend to, and to someone other than his arranged bride-to-be.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter paced back and fourth across the dark, lonely forest.  
He was soon to be married, and, though, it was an arranged wedding, he was quite fond of his bride. Everytime he saw her - or even thought about her, he felt butterflies in his stomach, along with the warm feeling of his face flushing a bright red across his otherwise pale complexion.  
His hand was sweating immensely as it maintained a tight grip what was soon to be his bride's ring, as was the rest of his body.  
"W-with this hand, I will lift your sorrows,"  
He began, his breathing unstable, due to his nerves.  
"Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine,"  
His hands were shaking as he continued.  
"With this candle, I will light your way into darkness."  
Peter's breath hitched. He swallowed hard, approaching a tree branch that appeared similar to a human hand.  
"With this ring, I ask you to be mine."  
The young man hesitantly slipped the ring onto one of the "fingers" of the branch, emitting a sigh of relief - he had finally done it right.  
The moment of relief he had enjoyed quickly turned into one of fear and confusion, as the ground beneath him began to shake.  
Emerging from it came a tall, dark figure, covered by a torn, clearly centuries old suit, the figure appeared to be scarred from head to toe, Peter couldn't help but wonder why.   
Peter took a step back, speechless, as the figure opened his mouth.  
"I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Peter stared at the thing in awe, his stomach churning.   
He held his head in his hands, the world felt like it was spinning.   
Breathing heavy and uneven, he began to run, and only run, as far as he could, but the creature followed closely behind.  
Suddenly, he felt a death tight grip on his shoulder, causing him to panic.  
"P-please, let me-"  
Before he could finish, he fell unconscious, into the stranger's arms.

At awakening, he found himself in an unfamiliar, cold, dark place, though, somehow, the overall mood was still much brighter than it was where he stayed, with those who lived.

The figure from earlier stood over him.  
"Oh, wonderful! You're awake,"  
The unidentifiable creature beamed, and Peter shivered as he got a closer look at him.  
His suit was torn and dirty, much unlike Peter's.  
His face and body were scarred, almost as if he had been severely burned, and his eyes - well, they were beautiful, though, they were clearly filled with sorrow.

Peter cleared his throat, sliding a few inches away.  
"Why did you bring me here? I want to go home."

"This is your home! You married me, silly, remember?"  
The man held a scarred, pale, bony hand on display, presenting the ring Peter had unknowingly placed on his ring finger. "Oh."  
Peter's face paled at the sudden realization of what he had done.  
"Right."

Peter stood wearily, dusting himself off with a sigh.  
"Who are you?"  
"You don't wanna know - plus, it's kind of a long story."  
The pale boy looked around, shivering at the sight of the skeletons and other somewhat living corpses, before shrugging.  
"I... I think, I've got time."

They hadn't lied.  
It was the longest story Peter had ever sat through, but, throughout it, he'd found himself only wanting to hear more of the man's tragic tale, all the while never wanting to hear of it again.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry, Wade, is it? But... I can't.. I can't stay here."  
Peter took a moment to think.   
He couldn't tell Wade he hadn't meant to marry him, nor could he tell him he had a woman waiting for their real marriage at home.   
He may have had a beating heart, but it wasn't strong enough to knowingly hurt someone and walk away stable, not even in the slightest.  
"I mean, we can't stay here... We should go up, so... You can meet my aunt, and my dad, sense we're married now, you... You deserve to meet them."

"Oh! Perfect! Red skull can get us there - he's the oldest of all of us, the first to come here."  
Wade grabbed for Peter's paper white hand, tugging him across the surprisingly small underworld until they'd finally reached the intended destination.

"Ohh, Red! We need your help!"  
The tall, intimidating figure, long, dark cloak draped across his back, turned to greet the two, face red, eyes dull.  
A terrifying sight for a living man to behold.  
"What is it you seek?"

"We need to go up - where the living are."


End file.
